


Look After You

by dreamer_98



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_98/pseuds/dreamer_98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester never got sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for **fififolle** for **fandom_stocking** 2013\. This was not beta-read; all mistakes are my own.

James Lester never got sick.

Except the one night he especially wanted to be well, he began to feel under the weather. Jess had surprised him with tickets to the opera a few weeks ago. He’d actually been looking forward to it, but weeks of build-up had culminated into a fever and runny nose.

He thought he could push past it and still try to enjoy the evening, but he could hardly get dressed when he kept blowing his nose every thirty seconds.

The doorbell rang; Jess was early. He shuffled his way over to the door. He opened it to find Jess looking stunning in a black cocktail dress. “Ready to go?” she asked before taking in his disheveled state. Her brow furrowed in concern. “What happened?”

“It seems I’ve caught a little bug,” he tried to shrug it off. “I’ll be fine.”

Jess wasn’t having any of his excuses. She placed a hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up! You’re not going anywhere.” She closed the door behind her, taking Lester’s hand and leading him to the couch. “Lie down,” she instructed him. “I’ll order some soup and antihistamines.”

“Jess, I don’t need you nursing me,” Lester tried to protest as she covered him with the throw blanket. Jess simply shushed him as she dialed the number for the pharmacy.

Jess had been taking care of Lester since the beginning. It was in small ways, at first. She’d straighten his tie before a big meeting or bring him a cup of tea on mornings when he was running late. Lester knew it was wrong to take advantage of her helpful nature when she had other responsibilities, but he couldn’t resist an excuse to see her beautiful face smile at him.

Things began to change once they started seeing each other romantically. They remained professional while at the ARC, but at home it was often Lester who looked after Jess. When he knew she’d had a particularly rough day with an anomaly call-out, he’d surprise her by cooking her favourites for dinner. He’d also been known to give some very good foot rubs, if the sounds Jess made were any indication. Lester would never admit it out loud, but she had him completely wrapped around her dainty little finger.

After he’d managed to get down his medication and bowl of soup, he and Jess curled on the couch to watch some soppy film on the telly. It was dreadful, but somehow lying there with Jess resting her head on his shoulder made a night at the opera pale in comparison.


End file.
